Dance Five
by Leydi Morfa
Summary: -A ONLINE STORY BASED ON ROCKY LYNCH FROM R5- A young teacher from the bad neighborhood of Los Angeles, CA gets to teach at a School of the Arts in Beverly Hills. Even though now over age and with a day job she still competes in the streets. She then runs into a mysterious guy in the park while she was having trouble with her choreography.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Dancing, it has always meant the world to me. When I started middle school it was right next to a high school full of very talented students. I felt too young around them but I would always dance with them. Dancing became my whole life that I did not even care anymore about my grades. I only went to school just to stop by the high school and dance with them. I was like the little sister that they always looked after and protected.

I signed up for every dancing academy in Los Angeles but none accepted me for my grades. Even though I tried like crazy to get my grades back up to at least be accepted to one dance academy, they never did. I got rejected from every single one so I just went to a regular high school. I became depressed about it but still tried hard to keep my grades average in high school. I could not go back to being such a horrible student. I did not have many friends except my dancing friends from high school.

While I was a sophomore I and the rest of the high school dancing students got into a crew. We went to many competitions around Los Angeles but never went to anymore outside of the city. We never had the money to.

After I finished high school and won first place in the streets competition I got asked personally to become a dance teacher at the Beverly Hills School of the Arts. I finally could work with the only thing I love to do. My life was falling into place just like I dreamt it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Last year was our final street competition. I could not hold my excitement in for much longer. I was also pretty nervous because I did not want to embarrass myself. I also wanted to show off my new dance move that I thought was sick and the crew thought so too but it was too dangerous. We were up next and we wanted to change things up a little by doing a mix between Latin music and Hip-Hop.

We started off with a Pitbull song then mixing it with some dupstep. As the big final of our song was coming it started raining. I thought it was perfect because this meant I could do my move. I told Jeffrey to get ready to catch me. I slid on the water as I jumped into Jeffrey's arms to then be tossed and slid again on the water to end with a back flip on the shoulders of Jeffrey.

The crowd went wild when I landed. I knew we had this competition in the bag. We actually ended up winning but that is not going to stop us from coming back next year. We heard there were new crews just waiting to come to the street competitions. We had to come back to check on the competition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was early in the morning of a regular Thursday. I had just pulled up into my parking space of the Beverly Hills School of the Arts. I brought a strawberry salad on the way here and I was dying to eat it already. I loved my long wavy dark brown hair that matched perfectly with my hazel eyes. I had a good sense of style but not awesome and expensive like everyone in this school. I walked into the school eating already my first strawberry. "So delicious," I whispered to myself but had students staring at me strangely. I giggled and flushed in embarrassment and sped up my pace to my dance studio.

I knew my students loved me mostly because of my immature character, my "awesome" dance moves and because I won in last year's street competition. As I entered my studio the whole class cheered. I looked confused at all of them. "We thought you weren't going to come today. We got worried because today is our monthly fitness test." Said Ashley who thought she was the most important in the class just because she can dance beautifully. She did dance beautifully but she seriously had to stop thinking so much of herself. I nodded to them and finished my last strawberry to begin my classes for the day.

"Line up straight and get ready to flex your arms, stomach and legs." I told them and watched them get ready for the most difficult test that I had to do monthly to them to make sure they were all in shape to do the hard dancing we always did in here. They all giggled but finally stood up straight and got ready while I kept a straight face to make them nervous. It was fun to do this monthly.

"Arm!" I screamed to the first student and he flexed his arm and I squeezed it tightly. I nodded telling him his arms were passed. "Stomach!" I screamed next and he flexed while I punched him hard. It did not even move so I nodded to him again. "Leg!" I screamed lastly and squeezed his leg and it was like a brick! He could probably carry me easily. I did not weight much though. I nodded to him and continued on to the next student.

We did not practice at all today due to the test but I was glad about that. I always liked breaks every month. "Hey sexy," Said my best friend Rachel as she came out of her studio and into mine. "Ready for another crazy practice in the park," She asked me and I nodded giggling. We walked out to our cars which were right next to each other and drove to the public park close by which was so big that there was a hidden old playground space which we used to practice. It was covered by too many trees for anybody to ever notice it.

They all cheered as we just arrived because it meant that we could finally practice. I laughed at them we began to stand in our spots. I was always in the front because I came up with most of the dance moves. We started the song Trespassing by Adam Lambert. We were going for a little Michael Jackson and more rare than the usual dupstep and hip-hop.

In the middle of our practice, we stopped for a break and I noticed a black hoddie standing by the trees looking at us. I had really good eye vision so I was able to tell how he looked from far away. He had longish brown hair that was straight and glowed when the sun would hit it. I could not tell his eye color but they looked dark so I was guessing brown. He looked tall and around my age. He apparently caught me starring at him that when he looked at me, I turned around quickly blushing.

"Who is that guy?" asked Rachel. I shook my head and said, "I have no idea but be careful because he could be spying on us from one of those new crews that are around." She nodded her head and we got back to practice. After a couple of minutes, I noticed that something was off in my choreography. I sent everyone home early even Rachel so I could figure out this out alone and quietly. I looked in the direction of the guy and noticed he was sitting under a tree starring at me. Why is he still there watching me? I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I ignored him and began practicing some random moves that came to my mind. None of them seem to go with the whole choreography. I got frustrated and sat down drinking some of my water. I would not be able to get this right by next weekend for our gig in the club. I hear some chuckles from the direction of the guy. I turned to him and was about to explode my anger towards him.

I got up, walked towards him and screamed, "Who are you and why are you seeing me practice?" He backed up a little with his hands in the air. "I'm not any trouble and was just noticing how your choreography was going completely wrong." He said. I nod, walk back to the practice space and say, "Then come and show me how it's done then." He chuckled again and walked towards me. He stood behind me and grabbed me by my hips. His eyes were light brown, I just realized. They looked kind of perfect. He makes sure my back is pressed hard against his chest. My breathing started getting harder. I did not understand what was going on with me but somehow we practiced really close together the whole time.

"Just jump into my arms." He said to me while he got into position across the empty space. I looked at him a little worried but still ran towards him and he caught me in his arms. I grabbed his biceps quickly and he put me down. He had some damn strong arms. Those biceps looked delicious. Wait, what am I saying to myself? "Ok that's enough practicing." I told him and went to grab my water bottle which was now empty. I then remembered something. "Hey, I forgot to ask you-" I turned around to notice he was already gone. "-your name." I finished what I was supposed to be saying to him.

I signed and walked back to my car disappointed that I never even got his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, I went off to work like if nothing had happened in the park the day before. He was stuck inside my mind right now. All I kept seeing was his face. The flawless brown hair with shining eyes and that deep voice and that had me just hooked. I did not even know the guy's name but somehow I had just fallen for him a little.

I was in class when I noticed I could not focus straight with him in my mind. I left early from class calling in sick and raced off to my car. Once I got in, I took a deep breath and was about to drive home when I thought of something. Maybe I could try to find him around the park or ask if anyone has ever seen him. I smiled at the thought and drove to the park.

Once I arrived at the park I looked around but could not see that brown hair anywhere. I walked around and asked a few people if they have seen him. Apparently, nobody has ever seen or heard of him. Maybe I just dreamed that whole thing last night? I asked myself. No. That cannot be possible when I know 100% that he is real. I had to find him one way or another. I had to try at least.

When I noticed I had asked mostly everyone in the park, I walked to the secret practice spot frustrated. He could not have been a dream and I know it. I sat under the tree that I had first noticed him. I was falling for someone that I did not even know. There was something about him that just attracted me to him.

I heard some branches cracking under a shoe from behind me. I became stiff and a little frightened because I had been lost in my thoughts all this evening that I noticed it was already night. I turned my head around slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Sorry if I scared you." He said as he sat next to me. I nodded and blushed lightly. What was wrong with me? Yesterday we could talk perfectly fine and now today I can't even say okay! Well yesterday we more danced then talked. "My name is James, by the way. Sorry that I left before even telling you my name." He said. "I'm Leelee. Weird name I have but I like it." I said and just sat there playing with a piece of my hair.

We just started making some small talk after that. We noticed that we could just fall into any type of conversation with each other. I liked it like that. We giggled and laughed a lot at each other's embarrassing stories. He apparently had three brothers and one sister. I never had any siblings and I was very happy about that. I would never want someone I loved living the same terrible life that I lived through. I just currently moved into my own apartment into a nice neighborhood.

"Hey, you want to go get some coffee at the Starbucks down the street?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded getting up from under the tree that we had spent some time by. We started walking towards Starbucks and noticed he became a tensed and looked like he was thinking hard. Once we ordered our coffees and sat down outside, I noticed he became even more tensed. "Okay. What's wrong? Because you keep tensing up and it's freaking me out." I said to him and giggled a little. I kept giggling for some reason. He laughed at the hearing of my giggle and just shook his head saying, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Once we finished our coffees, I noticed that it was becoming pretty late. I guess this meant that I had to leave him now. I noticed he tensed again but he stopped once he looked into my eyes for a second. He passed a hand through his brown hair before asking me a question that I never saw coming. "You want to go on a date with me?" I became speechless and saw his hope leaving his eyes which caused me to come back to reality. "Sure, just give me your number so I can tell you later where to pick me up." I said and smiled at him. He nodded giving me his phone. He then waved bye before walking away. I could not stop smiling like an idiot. I blushed at the idea of just going on a date with him. It was going to be great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It was Friday today so; Rachel and I were going to the mall to look for something that I could wear. As we entered the mall, I knew that I had to find something cute but that does not show too much skin.

I had talked to James and planned the date for tomorrow night. It was going to be a surprise. I do not exactly like surprises but I guess one could not hurt. I heard it was going to rain tomorrow night so I was going to buy something that covered me up good. I do not want to look bad on my first date with him.

Rachel and I passed by six stores and have not found anything. I was getting a really nervous now. I needed something pretty to wear. We finally went into a regular clothing store and the most beautiful floral dress ever had caught my eye. I grabbed it and noticed it cost too much. I signed and put it back until I noticed that it was half price. That meant that I could afford it. I ran into the fitting rooms and tried it on. It fitted like a glove and looked perfect. "Beautiful! You have to buy that dress!" said Rachel. I giggled and blush a little. I was so buying this dress and I did.

When I checked the time, I noticed that it was pretty late and I could not have bags under my eyes tomorrow. I said goodbye to Rachel and ran to my car. I got home in about fifteen minutes and was really tired. I put the dress on my sofa and went straight to bed. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

He picked me up outside my apartment building to go on our surprise date. "Still not going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him on the ride to wherever we were heading to. He laughed and said, "No and stop asking because I'm not going to tell you." I pouted but he just smiled at me and did not say anything. My eyes were beginning to close slowly. I apparently did not get enough sleep last night. I just could not stop thinking of what tonight might be like.

I guess he thought I was asleep because he got close to me and whispered my name softly in my ear. I smiled and opened my eyes to look into his brown ones. "Come on. We're here." He said smiling and getting out of the car. I was about to open my own door when I noticed he opened it for me. "You opened the door for me?" I asked him shocked. He smiled to the ground and replied with a simple, "Yes I did."

We were walking down the boardwalk at night so not many people were around. "Why are we in the boardwalk at night?" I asked him a little confused. He smiled and entwined our fingers together. Then the boardwalk was light up with twinkling lights. I looked shocked at how pretty it looked. "Wow. This looks beautiful." I told him. He smiled saying, "I hated how the boardwalk looks so dark at night so I got a little help in decorating it a bit." I smiled and blushed because he had done this for me.

As we were still walking by the boardwalk, I noticed a slight cold breeze starting to pick up. I got a little chilly and I guess he noticed because he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer to him. "Are you cold?" He asked me. I looked up at him and said, "Maybe," He smiled down at me and that's when I noticed that I'm like 3 inches shorter than him. "I'm shorter than you." He laughed and nodded his head.

He was about to say something when we felt cold drops of rain falling on us. We laughed together and started running towards a little roof close by. Once under the roof he says, "Next time, I'm taking you to a restaurant that has a roof." I laughed at how our date had turned out. It was not that bad and I was having loads of fun with him. Once I stopped my attack of laughter I looked into his eyes. They seemed light brown again and so amazing. He started leaning in to kiss me and I just had to ruin it with, "It stopped raining. We should go." He nodded and we started walking back to his car.

Outside of her apartment building, he opens the door for her again. She smiles and gets out kind of sad that the date had ended already. I noticed that I started having feelings for him already because those eyes were stuck in my mind and my heart kept skipping a beat. I was about to go inside when he grabbed my hand gently. I turned around to look into his eyes again. "I like you." He said out of nowhere. I tipped toed and kissed him on the lips softly. His lips kissed me back and they felt so soft and good. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. After our lips parted I said, "I like you too." I smiled, kissed his cheek softly and went into my apartment. Best first date ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up to see my bright white room looking clean and peaceful. White was such a peaceful color to me that I decided to have my bedroom that color. The peacefulness and warmth I was gathered from under my covers was interrupted by a knock on my door. I signed, got up and walked to the front door. I opened the door to see James standing there with McDonald's breakfast. I hid behind the door because I was in short shorts and a tank top. "This is so embarrassing." I whispered and felt my cheeks getting hotter. He smiles at me and kissed the top of my head before closing the door. "You don't look bad like that." He said to me and my cheeks got even hotter. "I'm going to go get dressed." I said and ran into my room to put on grey sweatpants, a hot pink tank top, and hot pink vans. I put my hair in a bun and walked back into my kitchen to notice him eating his McDonald's breakfast on my countertop. I sat on my stool and ate my breakfast.

We laughed and talked while eating breakfast. When I finished throwing away everything, I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and his warm breath on my neck. I felt a soft kiss on my neck which made the hairs on back of my neck stand up. He had intoxicating lips that send shivers down my spine.

"I have to tell you something." He told me and I turned around to look up at him. Man, he was tall. "I have to leave today for a whole week because of work business but I will be back next Sunday." I looked down at my shoes frowning. He was leaving me. He was just using some excuse to let me down softly. I felt his warm hand touch my cheek but I backed away. "You're going to leave me before we even started." I told him and tried not to let a tear sneak out of my eyes. He shook his head, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I would never do that," He told me. "I have to go but I will be back for you. I promise." He touched my cheek gently and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and felt the warmth and softness of his lips on mine. The kiss started to deepen but he backed up and kissed my nose before leaving.

It had been three days since he left. I had gone to work and practice like usual but this time I kept thinking of him. I could not get him out of my mine for some reason. I had just gotten home from an exhausting practice. I took a quick shower and got on my laptop. I was in the mood for some music so I went on YouTube. While hearing a good catchy song I notice a band named R5 on the side. They sounded interesting so I clicked on them. It was a live performance from one of their concerts and they sounded good. I then noticed something strange about the guy with the green guitar.

I noticed the cute smile that I loved and the flawless hair. He was part of a famous band. I started looking at videos of them singing, meeting fans, and everything. I noticed his name was not James but actually Rocky. He has been lying to me. I noticed that this week they are doing a California tour and tonight they are playing San Diego. I had to go see this and see if this is real. Cause he cannot seriously be famous.

I brought a front row ticket, got in my car and started driving to San Diego. Why would he even like me when I am just a dance teacher who grew up having nothing? He is probably rich and has girls after him all the time. They are probably models too. I cannot believe he would lie to me like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I got to the concert late so there was not much of a line outside. I walk up to the guy with the uniform in the front. I gave him my ticket and he let me in. I smiled shyly as I walked inside to notice people screaming and covered in R5 merchandise. I was shocked and felt kind of stupid because so many knew who he was while I did not. I felt like we were back to being strangers.

I squeeze through many people to the front row where my seat was. I noticed my seat was empty so I walked towards it at the same time that they were coming out. I did not cheer along with everyone else. I stood almost right in front of him. They started playing and he was not looking my way yet. I wanted to cry because I did not know who he was at all. He was not the same stranger that I danced with in the park, which I went on a crazy date with and that brought me McDonald's for breakfast. I felt my eyes get watery remembering those days like they were just last week; which they were.

The moment he was about to sing his part he notices me standing there. He froze in shock. The same shock that guys give when you catch them cheating on you. I felt the tears about to come out so I walked towards the door quickly. I heard my name being called out from behind me. I looked back through the corner of my eye to see him jumping off the stage which caused every girl to throw themselves on him.

I walked outside and looked for my car keys quickly before he would catch up to me. I felt chills run down my spine when I felt his warm hands on my hips. "Let go of me! You have been lying to me about your whole life!" I told him trying to hold in my tears. He signed and I felt his hands pick me up bridal style. "Put me down!" I screamed at him but he did not listen. He opened my car with my car keys and put me inside. I crossed my arms and looked at him as he got in the driver seat and started driving to who knows where.

The car stopped in the middle of nowhere. The only thing close by was the light pole that was above us. Just a faint light in the middle of nowhere with a guy that I think I am falling for but still hate at the same time. "Leelee, I'm sorry that I lied to you about me." he told me in a calm voice. "How can you be so calm when you lied to me?" I asked him looking straight into his eyes. "I will tell you why then," he said calmly and sat on the hood of my car. I stayed standing up wanting to hear what he had to say. "I looked at you dancing that day and you did not know who I was so, I thought it would be best to not tell you at all. I did not want to involve you in this life I live which involves traveling, people all over you and wanting you for everything I have. I thought that if I did not tell you about my life then you would actually like me for me." he said and looked up at me.

I was looking at him but I was actually deep in thought. Maybe what he did was right but lying to me was just wrong. I could forgive him and see what his real life actually is like. I saw his only hope leave his eyes and before I thought any longer of what I should do, I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I felt his soft lips kissed me back. They still felt the same but this time better and with no lies in it. After the kiss I looked into his eyes and without even saying anything, he knew that I forgave him. "No more lies or secrets." he told me and I nodded smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

He drove back to the concert since he had to finish. He stopped the car right in front of the theater, opened the door for me and dragged me inside causing me to laugh. I went back to the front row and saw him jump on stage. He looked down at me smiling and winked. I could not help it but blush and look stupid, but who could help it? I was in love. He started singing a song about keeping away from a girl and kept glancing at me many times.

They finish the song and I walk back stage to meet up with them. He sees me and picks me up embracing me in his arms making me break out in laughter. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel so you could meet everyone else." he said and I nodded not being able to say anything. My tongue must have been chopped off because not a word could come out of my mouth. We had to pass some fans so he pulled his arm around me being all protective over me.

Once they got to the hotel, they had security escort them in. I felt like I was being sucked into a life full of traveling and fame. We went into the elevator up the seventh floor and the whole time he would not let me go. I felt safe and protective with him though. Once we arrived at the seventh floor, I noticed two brunettes and three blondes. They all stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at us. "Guys, this is her." he said and all of them started smiling. I smiled and waved awkwardly at all of them. "Hi! I'm Rydel, and these are Riker, Ross, Ryland and Ratliff." said the blonde hair girl. "Hello, I'm Leelee." I said and I noticed that I finally was able to talk again. "Well it's late and we are all tired so goodnight everyone." said the blonde guy named Riker.

"It's late and I'm not letting you drive back to LA at this time so you're staying with me tonight." he said and I agreed since I knew he would not let me leave now. We walked into his room and I jumped straight into his bed noticing just how tired I was. He tried to laugh but I could hear him. I felt a warm body jump into the bed as well and I turned around so I could look at him. He smiled a nervous smile at me and I noticed he was thinking of something. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he just blurted out, "Will you be my girlfriend, please?" I giggled and kissed his nose. "Is that a yes?" he asked me. "That's a yes." I answered back and jumped on top of him. He smiled at me and kissed me. It turned into a passionate kiss but we were both tired so we decided to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Our relationship was going rather well. He decided to take to the fair today since I was feeling a little down due to my time of the month. Hormones are never easy to deal with. The fair had quite a couple of people but not so pack that the lines barely moved. We drove bumper cars into each other. He taught me how to shoot with a gun. I showed him how to toss rings onto cups. It was fun. Plus, I got to wrap cotton candy around him! Do not ask how I managed to do so.

In the last week of the summer will be the street competitions again so I had to practice with the crew. Between working as a dance teacher, dancing with a crew, and dating the perfect guy; life is not easy. Rocky decided to join our crew because he was actually good at dancing. We spent hours practicing with the crew until we could not anymore.

On 4th of July, I went over to Rocky's family's house. We had a big BBQ in the backyard with some of his family over. "I've never spend 4th of July with so many people. Normally it would be just me and Rachel in my house, looking out the window at the fireworks." I told him as I sat with him on the bench. "Well now you and Rachel can spend it with us," he told me and smiled. It was nice to have someone who cares so much about me. "I see Rachel is having fun though." I looked over at Rachel to see her having a casual conversation with Riker. "Do you think Rachel would have a chance with Riker?" I asked him while still looking at the two on the other side of the backyard. "Well, Riker isn't a bad guy and may probably end up liking her." he said. I nodded in agreement and looking back at Rocky who was already staring at me. "What?" I asked him while giggling and my cheeks turning red. "You're just so beautiful." he said and then leaned in to kiss me. The second I felt his lips on mine, I heard actual fireworks go out in the back. I started laughing in the middle of the kiss because of that. He laughed with me too.

A couple of nights later after one of his concerts, we decided to head to a club that seemed to be really good. Once inside, I heard some really good music that just got me to think of this amazing dance routine. I had to try it out with Rocky. Like now.  
I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. He apparently could tell what I wanted to do so he followed along as I started to dance freely but with rhythm and style. He could not resist anymore and I could tell. He grabbed me by the bottom of the upper leg and got me closer to him. We started to dance together and actual dancing. Not that grinding thing that everyone in the club does now a days.


	13. Chapter 13

I spend the whole day without being able to see Rocky because he had a concert in another city and would not be back until late tonight. I was getting a little tired so I decided to head to bed.  
The sleep wore off a little once I was in bed so I just started thinking about random stuff. About what I am going to eat for breakfast tomorrow and that I need to buy bandages because I do not have any. I cut myself yesterday with the scissor and I did not have any bandages! Who does not have bandages?! Apparently me!  
I then heard my front door opening. He probably came back early! I do not want him to notice me so I will have to be real quiet. I slowly walk towards the front door and notice a black hoodie. I jump onto his back to surprise him but instead I get slammed against the wall. I land on the floor and start to see black dots in my vision. The guy has a mask and then grabs me by my shirt up to him. He had light browns eyes. "Rocky..." was the last thing I said before being punched and blacking out.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up with a raging headache on the floor in my living room. At first I was confused until the night before came back to me. The light brown eyes. I noticed that I was laying in a small puddle of blood. "Rocky." I said and began crying until I was dried out.  
I could not believe that he would actually come to my house and abuse me like that. He does not seem like that type of person but maybe he was just acting nice to see if he could get into my pants. He probably had no choice but to come dressed in black into my house like that.  
I grabbed my phone from the bedroom and called the police. I told him how a man had come into my house and sexually abused me.  
"Do you have any ideas as to who could have done this?" asked the lady.  
"I am assuming that it could have been my ex-boyfriend, Rocky Lynch." I told her calmly.  
I hanged up after that and waited for some cops and an ambulance to come over. The cops asked me a few questions but simple questions. The ambulance checked me from head to toe though.

For the next couple of weeks, I kept getting calls from all of my Lynch family but I did not answer any. I spend most of the days just with Rachel and practicing with the crew. Nobody asked me about the thing that happened at my house. The whole crew knew but only Rachel knew everything.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a Saturday so I just spend it at home watching tv and eating pizza. When I heard a knock at the door. I walked calmly towards the door and opened it to notice a blonde hair girl. I looked at her confused until I remember that it was Rydel. "Come in." I told her and let her into my living room. "How are you Leelee?" she asked me.  
"Okay I guess. Been just practicing with the crew and hanging out with Rachel."  
"Why have you not talked to any of us?"  
"I've been busy with my life and trying to get around this whole mess."  
"Don't give me excuses."  
"Then tell me the real reason why you came over here."  
"We are all worried about you and Rocky is too. Rocky did not actually do anything. He was proven not guilty yesterday in court."  
"I saw those same eyes looking at me. I will not believe that it was someone else when I was certain that it was him."  
"Leelee, how about you come over for dinner tonight at the house? I promise that Rocky will not be around."  
I looked at her for a couple of seconds trying to think of an answer. I nodded my head and she grabbed my hand, dragging me to my room to pick out an outfit for dinner.

We arrived at the house that I have not been to in so long. It felt like forever since the last time. I opened the door of the car and hopped out. I walked cautiously towards the front door. When she opened it, I noticed all the guys, except Rocky, playing video games. When they all noticed me, they jumped off the couch and ran towards me to hug me. "It's so good to see Leelee!" said Ross. I smiled at them.  
"Leelee..." I heard from outside of the crowd of boys. It was Rocky. I froze and when he stepped a step closer to me, I took a step back. I ran out the front door and down the sidewalk. I notice Rocky wanting to come after me but the boys holding him back. "Give her some space, Rocky!" yelled Riker to him to calm him down but Rocky would not. "I will not lose her to something that I did not do!" Rocky yelled at Riker and ran after me.  
As he caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder, I yelled a little. I turned towards him and yelled, "Leave me alone!" I started walking down the sidewalk now but Rocky then stood in front of me. "Let me talk to you at least," said Rocky trying to get my attention. But I just wanted to get away and the only way was to hear him talk first. "I did not do it. I would never hurt you Leelee. Ever. You're too beautiful and precious to hurt," I started crying. "I would like to make this all better but I know it will take time so I'm asking you to please come on just one date with me. A fresh new date. Just us two. Having fun." He grabbed one of my shaking hands and with his other hand wiped away my tears. I nodded and let him hugged me.


	16. Chapter 16

Rocky picked me up the next day and we drove out. I was a little nervous around him and he could tell. He decided to turn on the radio and try to sing horrible but he was an amazing singer so singing horribly was hard for him. I giggled and laughed at him trying to sing bad. I could not help myself. I noticed then on what road we were on. We were going to Disney. "You're taking me to Disney?" I asked him. "I want this date to be perfect and for us to have fun together." He then grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it while driving. I blushed and smiled. We were going to have fun.

We have been in Disney for about 4 hours and were having a blast. We were riding roller coasters, eating junk food and taking pictures with every character we saw. This day could not get any better.  
It was night so we went to adults club in Disney. It was really good and we were having a great time. We had gotten some pina coladas and sat at a balcony upstairs looking at the bright sky. I could tell now that it was not him because I knew that he could never hurt me like that. I had to tell him what happened that night because the only person who knew the whole story was Rachel.  
"Rocky, I have to tell you about what happened that night." I told him and he looked at me with a straight face ready to listen. I told him about the man in black, the puddle of blood and the light brown eyes. I even told him about what I had been doing all those weeks away from all of them.  
He hugged me and said, "I promise to protect you and never let that happen to you again." I closed my eyes as I felt his soft warm lips kissing the top of my head. I felt safe.


	17. Chapter 17

2 weeks before school started again which meant, that I would go back to work. 1 week for the street competitions and the whole crew has been working for it.  
So close to the competitions that the Lynch family thought it was an amazing idea to go to Hawaii for a whole week! I was worried about the crew mostly being so close to competitions and leaving them alone but I was also excited because I had never been anywhere else but California.

On the plane ride to Hawaii, the guys wanted to bother Rocky and take him with them to their seats and leave me with Rydel and Kelly. I did not actually have a problem with either of them because they were both really nice. I found it funny since Rocky did not want to leave my side and mostly for so long. I laughed while the guys dragged him away.

We all had separate rooms in the hotel but each room had a view to the ocean. It was beautiful. I was just sitting in my balcony enjoying the breeze from the ocean when I heard my door being opened. I became alert and then notice that it was Rocky because of that gorgeous brown hair. I really liked his hair. Plus it was really soft, like a teddy bear.  
He came and sat next to me but I felt him tensed. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he just blurted out, "Leelee, I would love to have you as my girlfriend again." I froze in my seat just staring at him without any words to say.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend again." I said. He smiled and cupped my face with his hands as he kissed me. The kiss turned passionate very quickly and before I knew it, he had picked me up and was gently laying me on the bed. "I won't hurt you. I promise." he said in a deep voice. "I know you won't." I replied and his eyes locked with mine for a few seconds before we had another passionate kiss.

I opened my eyes to see bright sunlight streaming in through the window. I turned my head the other way to see Rocky sleeping peacefully. He had one arm wrapped around me protectively and the other under his head. I looked at him until he opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning beautiful." he said in a husky voice and just when he was about to kiss me, the boys barg in. "Good Morning! Oh god..." yells Ratliff. "Guys get out please." says Rocky in a nice tone while I hide in his arms trying not to laugh. "I got this." said Rydel as she pushed all the boys out of the room and closed the door. I giggled and then kissed Rocky on the nose causing him to smile at me. I was so happy to be in his arms right now. Even if we were both naked.


	19. Chapter 19

1 week before school starts. Tonight was the street competitions. And we were all ready for it. We were going up next and we were all nervous but I was not. I was excited and holding Rocky's hand with a hard grip. I could not let go.

We danced epically. I must so say myself. We wanted to mix this year the choreography with break dancing and tango. I think it came out great. Now it was time for the judges to pick who danced best. These streets were different from others because these had judges.  
We lost. The new crew won and they just break danced. I thought it was unfair but I will still come back next year and try to beat them. "How about we all go to the beach and have some fun?" asked Rocky. We all agreed and left for the beach. We stopped at a gas station to pick up a few things and left.

While at the beach I noticed something. Riker had asked Rachel out because they were holding hands and playing around in the shore. I smiled and then felt two warm arms wrap around me.  
"This was a great day. Don't you agree?"  
"Yes it was."  
I then tip toed to kiss him because to us, kisses made everyday perfect.


End file.
